srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-05-14 - Laissez Faire
| Official Announcement | | | The scene opens up, a large gathering of people. A few massive stands are on a stage area, surrounded by glowing video screens showing the A-LAWS insignia flapping in the breeze, occasionally replaced by soothing images of bucolic beauty. | A towering figure in a white uniform steps behind the podium, raising his hand to quash the soft rise of applause. | "Greetings to all of you. I am Colonel Dewey Novak, and I am here to serve you, my good people. Me and the entire A-LAWS organization exists to aid in your protection. But you already know this, you have seen our dauntless service, witnessed our sacrifices, and awed at the amazing feats we have accomplished in defending order and decency." | Dewey smiles politely, raising his hand again, "Indeed, many have served nobly towards the cause of justice and order, but I am here today to speak to another group. A group who has benefitted from this order, benefitted to earn money and gain power while sitting upon the sidelines and not contributing to maintaining that very order. I speak to the Trailer Organization." "The Trailer Organization has been living for far too long off of the hard work of others while contributing little. They have played at soldier. Played at diplomat, and sit on the sidelines, lecturing those of us who attempt to actually make a difference in this world of ours. Well, that is soon to change. Per new directives, we are hereby making these pronouncements.." The screens behind begin to show the list as Dewey adds to it. "Firstly, the repossession of any stolen technology and technology derived from that stolen technology from any who stole the hard work of honest scientists and test pilots. Not all Trailers are thieves, my good people, but they do have among them many who are of less than fine moral caliber. I am certain that the good Trailers will step forward to reimburse the families and developers their comrades have defrauded, it is good business after all." "Secondly, the A-LAWS, asserts its right to call trailers to service in times of great threat to the people of the Federation and they will be duly compensated should it be needed They have oft demonstrated their desire to utilize military force, and times such as these call for such forces to be used for the greater good of all. And we of course shall make it clear to these Trailers that consorting with Katharon terrorists, or the would-be oppressors of the so called 'Divine Crusade,' is no longer acceptable. " Dewey nods, smiling, "I am certain they will demonstrate their love and appreciation of the order we have created by willingly submitting to these reasonable, and undeniably just, commands." | Dewey grins brightly, "Together, we shall build a new future together. One of peace, and prosperity. Where the arms of justice and of commerce shall be joined in carrying us forward. Have a good evening, my people. Slumber safe in the security that the A-LAWS are there, your guardians against the night, your dauntless and ceaseless paladins defending you always." Dewey walks off to applause. | | / | / Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "..... oh, what is this." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Ugh. I don't even /like/ the Trailers and this is a big fat load of bullshit." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Nah. Bullshit would still have a productive use as manure." Juku Reimaru transmits, "what the hell is this crap?" Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "The usual shit." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Man, between this and Anaheim..." Marcus Gunter grunts, "So basically what the jackass is saying is that anything they deem 'theirs' even if it was salvaged honestly is forfeit and we won't have any say in who our employers are. Now I don't like The crusaders cause they're all a bunch of insane, revenge motivated battle junkies, and Katharon strokes me the wrong way with their secretive nature and thrifty, but I will say this: This guy must be sucking the ionized exhaust fumes of a PPC if he expects this to fly." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Pretty much sums it up." Juku Reimaru transmits, "So, Lucifer. Nice this time of year?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Sounds like the A-LAWS are scheduled to learn what we tried to teach the Crusaders at Aidoneus ..." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Oh, come on. You're going to let them bully you not just off-planet, but out-sphere? /Really/?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Trailers may live to do business, but freedom is even more precious than cash." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "You're, like -- you're kidding, right?" Marcus Gunter transmits, "Shaddup Princess. I ain't about to let some hillbilly hick in a uniform drive me out." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "I wasn't talking to you." Marcus Gunter transmits, "No, but you were talking to my mechanic, and I ain't about to let /her/ run off either just because some pompous inbred gets in our face." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Oh, so you're gonna talk /for/ her, huh." Brad Hunter transmits, "What is this, some kind of unofficial draft?" Vincent Thompson transmits, "...Oooooh, I think I'm gonna be offerin' some deeeeeep discounts." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Would you both just shut up?" Ken Marinaris actually sounding polite to Cagalli. "Princess if you might allow me?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "I make one off hand comment and everyone acts like I'm packing my bags." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Pretty much, guy." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Hell yeah. If they think they can grab us by the balls, then we'll just trample them underfoot." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Now, if I could just get better at remembering to retreat /before/ I have to ask Juku real nice to put my Shiva's wings back on..." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "They want everything developed off anything that ever touched something that mighta been theirs once, right of first conscription or some equally ridiculous bullshit, and exclusivity." Vincent Thompson transmits, "So, how long before they try and invade our territory, ya think?" Brad Hunter transmits, "I'll bet fifty bucks on a week." Vincent Thompson transmits, "I'm puttin' 75 on two. They're bureaucrats, it'll take 'em time to organize a strike." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Where do you figure?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "I'm not going to just leave, but it's just one more reason you can't trust a goverment. Any. Goverment." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Hmmm. My bet's on orbital. They went for the DC and Katty's orbital assets first." Brad Hunter transmits, "That might be more our decision. Can't attack if we arn't there." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Heh heh." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Makes sense, I suppose. Control the Orbitals, Control the Planet." Vincent Thompson transmits, "...Man, that'd be hilarious to watch." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Hey, Marcus!" Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "You sure can't trust one with guns." . Marcus Gunter transmits, "Yeah?" Vincent Thompson transmits, "Imagine what happens if they try to assert control over the Sphere?" Vincent Thompson snigger. Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "So Bit Colony ... crap, I'd better let Pops know - although he probably heard that already." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Heeeell, the Houses can't even choose their /own/ leader." Brad Hunter transmits, "What about the Spaceport?" Marcus Gunter roars with laughter, "Oh man, that'll be a full on slaughter, let me tell ya. Vincent Thompson transmits, "You think they'll let some guys from Earthsphere choose a leader for 'em?" Vincent Thompson snicker. Fern Calico transmits, "Which is kind of funny, coming from a princess." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Every Merc in the Sphere would just group together and stomp their shit flat." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Like I said. Any goverment." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Isn't that why your ancestors headed out that far in the first place?" Vincent Thompson transmits, "Prettty much." Fern Calico transmits, "I don't trust thugs with guns, either, which is what the Trailers do a pretty good job of imitating." Vincent Thompson transmits, "I mean, I have disdain-to-middlin'-hatred for House Marik, but...hell...Blood's thicker than water, if ya come right down to it, ya know?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "Sorta like A-LAWS huh?" Marcus Gunter transmits, "Not to mention all the House. They got enough trouble with each other and the Clans without having the A-Law twits trying to exert control." Fern Calico transmits, "No, not really." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "You, uh... you do realize that's not, like, a formal title, right?" Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "It doesn't actually give me any power. It's like a nickname." Kurz Weber transmits, "Eh, unless you're on top, you're always going to be under someone's ass. Trick is to find the cute ass and enjoy the shade." Vincent Thompson snort. Kazuma Ardygun says nothing, in a particular manner which implies *looking* at someone over the radio. Vincent Thompson transmits, "Nice philosophy!" Fern Calico transmits, "You're a rich family; you get power from that. I don't care whether they call you Princess or Ma'am - your family still ran part of the government." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Yeah, because they got, you know. Elected." Fern Calico transmits, "I didn't say they didn't. You still had guns." Marcus Gunter transmits, "You've obviously never been to the Inner Sphere then. A /real/ merc regiment is anything but a bunch of thugs. They're thorough trained professionals who will fight harder, fight better, and fight against more dangerous odds than the standing armys." Vincent Thompson cheerful. "AND there's Waco's Rangers, too!" Vincent Thompson transmits, "...They technically qualify, right?" Vincent Thompson Snicker. Macua Huitl transmits, "Vinny? Let's not talk about Waco...I heard stories about him on Solaris 7." Fern Calico transmits, "And then, on the other hand, we have Trailers, who prevented me from attacking a terrorist who was attempting to destroy a city and then had the bad taste to swear at me for costing him a repair bill when I moved him." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Just ask the Northwind Highlanders. Or the Kell Hounds. Or the Wolf's Dragoons." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Eh, probably, but he owes me a hundred credits for a bar tab, indirectly, so I'll make fun of him a bit." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Yeah, as much as I don't think you can trust a government with guns, you sure as Hell can't trust Trailers." Brad Hunter transmits, "Making a pretty blanket statement there. Trying to say we all look the same to you?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "So who do you trust?" Marcus Gunter transmits, "Snd that's why you don't get any discounts, Princess." Fern Calico transmits, "I haven't met a decent one yet." Marcus Gunter transmits, "How many have you met?" Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Don't want any, thanks. The last time any money changed hands between me and a Trailer I got put in an armlock, shoved in a backseat, and dragged in front of Federation officials -- who were a whole lot nicer about the whole thing than the Trailer." Brad Hunter transmits, "And who are you with again?" Vincent Thompson transmits, "I'd defend myself on the main channels, but, well, I /am/ a Vulture, y'know?" Vincent Thompson snicker. Fern Calico transmits, "Honestly, if you're going to throw a fit about having to give back what you steal and getting paid for doing work for us and getting shot if you do work against us..." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Course, just figure it means I'm more honest than A-Laws. I blow crap up because someone gave me money. No muss, no fuss, y'know? Ah well. Gonna be interesting times." Marcus Gunter transmits, "There's a difference between shooting us when we're fighting for the other team and blacklisting us for it girl. We can handle being shot at. Threatening our ability to do our jobs on the other hand will get you kicked in the teeth." Fern Calico transmits, "I think you tried to kick me in the teeth once." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Might have. If I did, it was business." Kurz Weber transmits, "Don't here a whistle, must mean you still have them all." Leena Toros transmits, "Now now, Cagalli. Brad's good people. I can't speak for anyone else though." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Wait, who's who with? Me or her?" Fern Calico transmits, "I do. His machine is ancient. Probably the best he can afford." Brad Hunter transmits, "Going to make me blush." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "-- Well, if you say so, Leena..." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Now now, just because she's old doesn't mean she still can't trample your ass into the ground." Fern Calico transmits, "You know, there /is/ another option. You could join the military, get a real job. But of course you'd rather be the self-righteous pricks." Leena Toros transmits, "He's on the Blitz team, after all! We've been working together for a while now. And -he- doesn't steal my cupcakes." Nenai Illan transmits, "Your all old to me I'm ... 7 in Earth Orbital cycles?" Brad Hunter transmits, "You pay me enough to get my own cupcakes." Solis Vivent transmits, "That raises disturbing implications regarding that thing Leonhardt made you and I do together, Illan." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Mmmmm. Pastry." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Who would steal your cupcakes?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "Slis, now is not the time for you to comically mislead everyone." Leena Toros transmits, "Bit, whenever he has a lapse in judgement." Brad Hunter transmits, "Or when he's hungry.. or sees them unmonitored." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Lady, if I wanted to fight for a standing army and a flag, I would've joined one of the Houses back home. At least they're /sane/, unlike half your leaders here, what with your black ops child soldier factories."" Nenai Illan transmits, "... I am a clone from the Illan template thank you very much. Meltrandi don't have childhoods and I'd never do that with you. I have /standards/" Solis Vivent transmits, "...what do you mean /that?/ I was referring to when he made us dance." Fern Calico transmits, "I wouldn't know anything about those. I'm American. We don't do that." Juku Reimaru transmits, "And that just makes you completly without sin, doesn't it?" Marcus Gunter transmits, "You may not, but your leaders do. Personally I don't think anyone under the age of nineteen should be fighting. You start forcing kids to go to war too young and it f*cks them up for the rest of their lives." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Assuming they live to be twenty, that is." Fern Calico transmits, "I agree." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Sometimes you don't really have the choice. I couldn't sit back after Heliopolis went up..." Solis Vivent transmits, "Duty compels us regardless of age, Mr. Gunter." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Then try beating that into your superiors and allies. ZAFT has some funky recruitment policies for example." Vincent Thompson transmits, "...Ooooh, I need to add a new tail-marker. Heh. DPI, here we go!" Marcus Gunter transmits, "Solis, you're not the best example." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Worst example ever, in fact." Fern Calico transmits, "Let me explain something to you." Fern Calico transmits, "I'm a soldier. I'm not a politician. I'm not even a particularly high-ranking soldier. I don't do command decisions." Marcus Gunter transmits, "In fact, you're my new example of how screwed up child soldiers can be." Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Things aren't going to change if you don't call your commanders when you smell bullshit." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Ah yeah, 'I'm just taking orders' how many times has that excuse been used?" Vincent Thompson transmits, "...Actually, come to think it...Does our tech even qualify underneath their crazyass rules, Marcus? I mean...I sure as hell ain't got any Earthsphere tech built into my Shiva. 100 percent Marik Made. ...ANd stolen, but I try not to bring that up on open channels." Fern Calico transmits, "Oh, I do. But accepting sixteen-year-old /volunteers/ is not something I need to get involved with. Or justify to you." Marcus Gunter transmits, "And that folks is why I don't join standing armies. At least if I'm a Trailer and I smell bullshit, I can break my contract." Juku Reimaru transmits, "I'm pretty sure that whole bit was a shot at the GN-TI development." Fern Calico transmits, "Heh. You don't even know." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Volunteers. Right." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Oh!" Vincent Thompson transmits, "Riiight, the Thingagummies." Marcus Gunter transmits, "They can't touch my Atlas. They could try and claim that our GN-TI development is grounds for it. They might even try to conphenscate our Fold Drives if they're feeling particularly ballsy." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Well, we are, technically, human..." Vincent Thompson transmits, "...so I guess we have a common technical base, oh, a couple few generations back?" Cagalli Yula Athha transmits, "Hm." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Sides, if they wanna take away our GN-TIs, then they're going to have to go waaaaaaaay our of their juristiction to get to them, seeing as they were developed back home." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Heh." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Fun times!" Vincent Thompson transmits, "...Maybe we can convince them they're bein' stashed with House Liao." Vincent Thompson transmits, "...No, wait, then we'd end up with a Liao in charge of A-LAWS somehow. The current head's a sneaky bastard." Marcus Gunter transmits, "I say let the A-Laws come. Maybe after we've stomped on their balls a few times, they'll take the hint and keep out of Trailer affairs." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Still. Might be a good idea to drop a line to some of the Merc's back home, y'know? Give 'em a warning if they're thinking of taking contracts on Earth." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Yeah. Sound thinking. Let people know what sort of insanity to expect. Least back home most of the Houses value us mercs. Last time soemthing stupid like this happened back home was when House Kurita declared blood vengance on the Dragoons a couple of decades back." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Hooo, I was in service to House Steiner at the time that went down. Nasty business, that." Solis Vivent transmits, "At least I know my machine is safe." Vincent Thompson transmits, "...Dude, your machine regularly bounces /giant goddamned lasers/ off of /orbital chunks of junk/ to blow up huge chunks of terrain. That is /not/ what I call safe." Solis Vivent transmits, "Well, I mean safe from someone attempting to confiscate it." Marcus Gunter transmits, "I think he means secure." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Like they could lug away that thing anyway." Vincent Thompson transmits, "...Oh. Yes. That makes more sense. I may be biased because I'm usually airborne during such hijinks." Solis Vivent transmits, "Size does have advantages, Mr. Gunter." Marcus Gunter transmits, "They'd need a small battleship to even lift it off the ground, and even then that crazy thing would still probably object. Violently." Solis Vivent transmits, "Almost certainly, Mr. Gunter!" Solis Vivent transmits, "I am glad I was useful as an example, as well. My sixteenth birthday should be arriving soon." Marcus Gunter transmits, "It would be rather amusing to see them try something though. Imagine all the salvage we could get if they came to our doorstep and got the sh*t kicked out of them." Vincent Thompson cheerful. "Kill the Meat, Save the Metal." Solis Vivent transmits, "Indeed!" Vincent Thompson transmits, "Although, going out of the way to do that seems kinda crass these days." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Not that some don't deserve it, mind you, but, well...Local rules of engagement and all that." Juku Reimaru transmits, "I think you guys are forgettign something." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Now now, it'll be purely in self defense." Solis Vivent transmits, "What is that, Juku?" Vincent Thompson transmits, "Nah, I'm just kvetchin'. It's relaxing!" Juku Reimaru transmits, "This. Isn't. Lucifer." Juku Reimaru transmits, "The combined military power of the Trailers, isn't as big as a single Merc company from the Lucifer Sphere." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Ooooh, right." Vincent Thompson wistful. "Can we at least vent our raging Luciferian Bloodlust through kvetching? It's a national past time for Mercs, y'know!" Juku Reimaru transmits, "Knock yourselves out." Solis Vivent transmits, "I'm simply enjoying being back in the manifold...its soothing and wonderful." Vincent Thompson transmits, "Woo!" Solis Vivent transmits, "Tomorrow, back to that damned tree." Marcus Gunter transmits, "By the way Juku, how's that project coming along?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "Need money." Category:Logs